Faberry: Moulin Rouge
by Nekary
Summary: Esta es mi versión del Moulin Rouge, pero en Faberry! Rachel como Christian y Quinn como Satine. Esta es una historia sobre una época, una historia sobre un lugar, una historia sobre la gente. Pero sobre todas las cosas, una historia sobre el Amor. Un Amor que vivirá para Siempre. ;)
1. Capitulo 1 - Conociendo a los Bohemios

_Hola! _

_Wow que nervios! Esta es la primer historia que me atrevo a publicar, espero hacer un trabajo digno y que les guste._

_Personalmente esta es una de mis películas y musicales favoritos, y ya tenia tiempo con esta idea rondándome en la mente, y me decidí a compartirla con ustedes por fin. _

_Comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos. Así que... comencemos! _

* * *

><p><em>Hola lector,<em>

_Supongo que estas aquí esperando a leer sobre el amor, sobre una historia de amor épica y trágica, cierto? _

_Porque…_

_LO MEJOR QUE PODRÁS APRENDER EN ESTA VIDA, SERA A AMAR Y A SER AMADO._

_Bueno, entonces ponte cómodo porque esta es ciertamente una historia digna de ser contada._

_Y por supuesto, ocurrió en la ciudad del amor…_

_El Moulin Rouge. Un club nocturno. Un salón de baile y un burdel… gobernado por William Schuester. _

_Un reino de placeres nocturnos interminables, donde el rico y poderoso viene a 'jugar' con las jóvenes y hermosas criaturas del bajo mundo. La mas hermosa de todas ellas… fue la mujer de la que me enamore._

_Quinn_

_Una cortesana que vendía su amor a los hombres o a quien sea que pudiera pagarlo. La llamaban "La Reina de Diamantes" y ella era la estrella… del Moulin Rouge._

_La primera vez que vine a París… fue hace un año. Era 1899, el verano del amor._

_No sabia nada sobre el Moulin Rouge, ni de William Schuester, o Quinn. El mundo estaba envuelto en una revolución bohemia, y yo había viajado desde Londres para ser parte de ella._

_En la colina cerca de París estaba la villa de Montmartre. No era la 'Villa del Pecado' como mi padre me había dicho, sino el centro del mundo bohemio. Músicos, pintores, escritores… Ellos eran conocidos como 'Los hijos de la revolución'. _

_Si, había venido para vivir una vida de pobreza, había venido para escribir y cantar sobre la verdad, la belleza, la libertad… y sobre lo que mas creo por sobre todas las cosas… El Amor._

_Mi padre siempre me dijo que yo tenia 'una ridícula obsesión con el amor' pero no lo mal interpreten, fue un gran padre, solía creer en el amor tanto como yo, estaba muy enamorado de mi madre, hasta que un día ella simplemente se fue, sin decir palabra, sin decir por que, simplemente se fue… para siempre. Desde ese día, dejo de creer en el amor. Así que supongo que él se preocupaba de que algún día yo pudiera salir lastimada también, pero la verdad eso no me importaba._

_Solo había un pequeño problema… Que nunca me había enamorado!_

_Por suerte, justo en ese momento, un inconsciente chico con boca de trucha atravesó mi techo, rápidamente seguido por una chica bajita (o al menos de mi estatura y yo no soy muy alta a decir verdad) vestida como una monja._

_Y así fue… como esta historia dio comienzo…_

**_- CAPITULO 1 -_**

**_Conociendo a los Bohemios_**

¿Como te va? Mi nombre es Tina Marie Raymond Toulouse-Lautrec Cohen-Chang." Dijo la chica abriendo la puerta de un portazo.

"¿Que?" pregunto Rachel, un poco aturdida.

Tina camino hacia el chico boca de trucha inconsciente, el cual estaba colgando del techo por uno de sus pies que había quedado atrapado en un soga. "Estoy realmente apenada por todo esto. Solamente estábamos arriba ensayando una obra" continuo la chica llamada Tina.

"¿Como?" pregunto Rachel de nuevo.

"Una obra, algo bastante moderno llamado Espectáculo, Espectacular!… se desarrolla en Suiza" Tina explico "Desgraciadamente este tipo sufre de una enfermedad llamada Narcolepsia"

"Narcolepsia?" Rachel aun estaba algo confundida.

"Si, significa que el puede estar perfectamente normal y de repente… bam! inconsciente en un segundo" dijo Tina con una risa un poco extraña.

"¿Como esta?" oyeron a alguien preguntar. Rachel miro hacia arriba y vio a tres chicos asomándose desde el cuarto superior.

"Genial. Ahora que el chico narcoleptico boca de trucha esta inconsciente, no tendremos la obra a tiempo para poder presentarla mañana ante el inversionista." Se quejo uno de los chicos. "Por cierto, soy Artie, Artie Abrams" se presentó mirando hacia Rachel.

"El tiene razón Tina. Yo todavía tengo que terminar la música," dijo el segundo chico "Oh, hola, soy Blaine, Blaine Anderson, y el es Kurt Hummel" dijo apuntando al tercero de los chicos, el cual la saludaba con un movimiento de mano.

Rachel les sonrió "Hola, mi nombre es Rachel Berry, es un placer conocerlos a todos"

"Tina, tenemos que encontrar a alguien que haga su parte, y donde en el nombre del cielo vamos a encontrar a alguien que haga el papel de un joven, sensible poeta/pastor de ovejas Suizo?" añadió Kurt.

Tina miro a Rachel sonriendo ampliamente "Y cuéntanos Rachel, cual es tu talento? Porque supongo que tienes un cierto talento artístico y es por eso estas aquí, cierto?"

"Bueno- soy escritora y cantante" contesto Rachel, haciendo que los otros tres chicos sonrieran ampliamente también. "Porque me están mirando así?". Y antes de que lo supiera, Rachel ya estaba en el piso de arriba sustituyendo al inconsciente chico boca de trucha.

"LAS COLINAS REVIVEN CON LAS SINFONÍAS EUFÓRICAS DE CONTRAPUNT—" Tina estaba cantando, o al menos intentando cuando la detuvieron.

"Oh Basta! Paren ese insufrible zumbido. Ahogas mis palabras!" Artie dijo de pronto. "Blaine, limítate a solo una suave melodía"

Rachel se quedo quieta, parecía que había diferencias artísticas entre la letra de Artie y la música de Blaine.

"No creo que una monja se expresaría así sobre una colina" Kurt le dijo a ambos.

"Y si canta 'Las colinas reviven, entonando el contrapunto?'" Blaine propuso.

"No, no. Las colinas se estremecen-" intentó Tina "No, no, no. Las colinas…"

"Las colinas se humanizan con melodías sinfónicas!" todos voltearon a mirar al chico boca de trucha mientras caía inconsciente de nuevo tras decir esas palabras, Rachel intento llamar la atención de los demás moviendo sus manos hacia ellos, pero continuaron discutiendo. Al no tener éxito, solo le quedo la opción de cantarles su idea…

"LAS COLINAS COBRAN VIDA CON EL SONIDO DE LA MÚSICA" y de repente todos dejaron de discutir y guardaron silencio.

El chico boca de trucha revivió y se levanto tambaleante de la cama donde había caído antes. "Wow! Las colinas cobran vida con el sonido de la música!… Me encanta!" al oír eso Rachel soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"LAS COLINAS COBRAN VIDA-" Kurt comenzó a cantar. "CON EL SONIDO-" Tina continuo. "DE LA MÚSICA" Blaine termino la frase. Todos giraron sus cabezas para mirar a Rachel, quien se había subido a una escalera durante su interpretación.

Encaja perfecto!" Blaine dijo emocionado.

"CON CANCIONES QUE SE HAN ENTONADO, DURANTE MILES DE AÑOS" Rachel canto de nuevo, todos se sorprendieron, ella misma no sabia de donde estaba saliendo todo esto, simplemente se sintió inspirada.

"Maravilloso! Artie, ustedes dos deberían escribir la obra juntos" Tina sugirió, pero eso no era lo que Artie quería escuchar.

"Disculpa como dijiste? Que quieres que?" Artie pregunto casi ofendido.

"Que Rachel y tu escriban la obra juntos" Tina repitió.

"Esto es increíble! Artie Abrams no comparte sus obras! Yo no puedo trabajar así, Adiós!" y tras decir eso salio del cuarto azotando la puerta a su salida.

Tina se giro para mirar directamente a Rachel "Bueno, supongo que acabas de obtener tu primer trabajo en París, Felicidades!" dijo mientras tomaba un trago de algo que Rachel no identifico.

Blaine se acerco a ellos, "Tina, no creo que vaya a aceptar esto." Dirigió su mirada hacia Rachel. "No te ofendas, pero alguna vez has escrito algo como esto antes?" Rachel sacudió su cabeza ligeramente "No."

El chico boca de trucha despertó de nuevo y camino hacia Rachel "Ahh, la chica tiene talento… Me gusta!" Y siendo que Rachel estaba parada en alto, cuando el chico boca de trucha estiro los brazos, su mano termino sobre Rachel, específicamente sobre su pecho. Rachel soltó un grito ahogado y fue entonces que el chico noto donde estaba su mano. "Disculpa, no me refería a eso, simplemente me gusta tu talento" dijo quitando la mano rápidamente.

"Lo ves Blaine, con Rachel podremos escribir la verdadera obra revolucionaria bohemia que siempre habíamos soñado" dijo Kurt caminando hacia el grupo.

"Pero como convenceremos a ?"

"Yo tengo un plan…" dijo Tina ganándose la atención de todos. "…Quinn" termino de decir, sonriendo victoriosa.

"Quinn?… quien es ella?" Rachel pregunto. Los demás la voltearon a ver como si estuviera loca. "Nunca has oído hablar de ella?" Blaine le contesto con otra pregunta. Rachel sacudió su cabeza negativamente de nuevo. "Ella es la estrella del Moulin Rouge! Si alguien puede convencer a de darle una oportunidad a nuestra obra es Quinn, pero primero necesitamos que tu la convenzas a ella." Dijo Tina.

"YO? Porque yo? Porque no alguien de ustedes?" Rachel pregunto preocupada, si, ella sabia que era talentosa con la música y las letras y si, tenia que reconocer que se sentía mas atraída por las chicas que por los chicos, pero que tal si ella solamente comenzaba a divagar y no lograba convencerla? No podía cargar con esa responsabilidad.

"Porque ella ya me conoce y no me va a escuchar, este tipo-" apunto al chico boca de trucha "podría caer dormido en cualquier momento, y estos dos, son tan gays el uno por el otro que ella ni siquiera les pondría atención" Rachel miro a Kurt y Blaine, y si, efectivamente lucían como una linda pareja.

"Así que, tu eres nuestra mejor oportunidad, eres linda, eres nueva, y eres talentosa" termino de explicar Tina, y definitivamente tenia un buen punto. "Solo déjalo en nuestras manos, te vestiremos con el mejor traje que tengamos y te haremos pasar como un famoso escritor Ingles"

Rachel se quedo pensando sobre el plan, una vez que Quinn escuche su poesía moderna, quedara tan sorprendida que le pedirá a que ella escriba Espectáculo, Espectacular. El único problema era que seguía escuchando la voz de su padre en su cabeza diciendo 'Vas a terminar perdiendo tu tiempo en el Moulin Rouge con una bailarina de cancán' Rachel le lanzo una mirada temerosa a Tina quien le sonreía de regreso mientras sostenía una botella de ajenjo.

"No, yo no puedo escribir una obra para el Moulin Rouge!" Grito Rachel y corrió hacia el hoyo en el piso por donde el chico boca de trucha había caído antes para tratar de huir por ahí.

"Por que no?" Tina la detuvo.

"Ni siquiera se si soy una verdadera bohemia para participar en la revolución"

"Que?" Blaine exclamo sorprendido. "Crees en la belleza?"

"Si"

"Crees en la Libertad?" el chico boca de trucha pregunto.

"Si, por supuesto"

"En la verdad?" ahora fue turno de Kurt.

"Si"

"Y en el amor?" finalmente pregunto Tina, porque eso era lo mas importante para ellos.

"El amor?… Amor. Por sobre todas la cosas, creo en el amor. El amor es como el oxigeno, el amor es una cosa esplendorosa, el amor nos lleva a donde pertenecemos. Todo lo que necesitas es amor!" Rachel contesto desde el fondo de su corazón. Y los bohemios la miraban como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo.

Tina soltó una risita "Lo ves? No nos puedes engañar. Tu eres la voz de los hijos de la revolución!" De pronto Rachel se sintió orgullosa de si misma. "No nos puedes engañar!" los demás coincidieron con Tina, quien propuso un brindis "Brindemos por la escritora del primer show bohemio revolucionario del mundo!"

...

_Era el plan perfecto. Yo iba a recitar mi poesía a Quinn e iba a probar mi primera copa de ajenjo. Celebramos por horas, bebimos, cantamos, celebramos la libertad, la belleza, la verdad, y por supuesto, celebramos el Amor._

_Bueno, es mi deber darte un consejo aquí, No tomes demasiado ajenjo, menos si es la primera vez que lo tomas, o es tu primera vez tomando en general, si, sabe bueno, sabe como a 'verde' pero ciertamente sabe bueno, aunque debo decir que provoco extraños efectos en mi, al menos podría casi jurar que vi una pequeña hada verde volar a mi alrededor, incluso me hablo! Dijo que su nombre era Sugar…_

_Saben que? Mejor no tomen ajenjo… Nunca._

_Créanme._

**_- Fin del Capitulo 1 -_**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Bienvenidos al Moulin Rouge

Hellouu!

Primero que nada, muchas gracias para quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario, yo sé muy bien que a veces aunque quisiéramos nuestras actividades no dejan tiempo para hacerlo y cuando hay tiempo, a uno se le olvida! o al menos eso luego me pasa a mi u_u intentare ser mejor lectora, lo prometo.

De igual forma muchas gracias tan solo por tomarse el tiempo de leer, espero les agrade el rumbo que tomara la historia, por he de advertirles, no me apegaré al 100% a la historia original, le echare de mi cosecha para hacer un poco más interesante la cosa y que no se sientan así de 'meh, ya sé cómo va la historia y se cómo termina', porque cambiare algunas cosas e incluiré otras.

Cabe añadir que tristemente ni los personajes ni las historias de Glee o Moulin Rouge me pertenecen, yo solo soy dueña de la loca mente que se le ocurrió juntarles.

Está clasificado M por futuros capítulos, espero no les importe ;)

Ahora si... comencemos! :D

* * *

><p><em>El día llegó, ese primer día en que puse un pie por primera vez en el Moulin Rouge.<em>

_Ese primer día en que conocí a William Schuester y sus famosas chicas. El las llamaba sus "Animadoras de Diamantes" eran bailarinas, la mayoría de ellas bailarinas acróbatas, ellas podían básicamente volar por los aires mientras bailaban, algo bastante entretenido de ver debo admitir. Pero de todas ellas, había tres chicas especiales, la gente las llamaba la "Trinidad Profana" o "Unholy Trinity"._

_Brittany… una chica rubia alta, ella era la mejor bailarina del Moulin Rouge, una vez oí que ella era la coreógrafa de los números grupales. Una chica realmente dulce y talentosa._

_Santana… la chica latina, ella tenía la voz más potente del Moulin Rouge, su temperamento era bastante fuerte, de esos en que definitivamente no querrías hacerla enojar. Se decía que incluso tenía una doble personalidad cuando se enojaba, podía transformarse de Santana a 'Snix' y comenzar a maldecir en otro idioma._

_Y Quinn… un Ángel pelirrojo con ojos color avellana, la estrella más brillante del Moulin Rouge, ella era hermosa, era elegante, tenía una voz un poco ronca pero sumamente sensual que podía robarte el aliento. Ella era simplemente perfecta._

_Ese fue el día…_

_El día en que mi vida cambio… _

_Para siempre._

_**- CAPITULO 2 -**_

_**Bienvenidos al Moulin Rouge**_

El Grupo entro al salón, había mucha gente bailando y cantando por doquier, pasando un buen rato. No supieron cómo, pero Tina se las había arreglado para conseguirles una buena mesa "Ok gente, les tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala" dijo Tina mientras tomaban asiento.

"Oh Dios! Ahora que hiciste? La última vez que dijiste eso todos terminamos en la cárcel... por un mes!" preguntó Kurt alarmado.

"Qué? Nada! Dios, nunca vas a dejar de reclamarme eso, cierto?... Bueno como iba diciendo, la buena noticia es... Misión cumplida! Evadimos exitosamente al Sr. Schue" dijo ella sonriendo triunfante.

"Y la mala?"

"Pues... que aun tenemos que ser lo más discretos posible, Sue está aquí, no la esperaba esta noche"

"Quien es Sue?" pregunto Rachel.

"Wow! en serio que no sabes nada sobre este lugar cierto?" Blaine estaba sorprendido "Sue es la gerente del Moulin Rouge, ella es básicamente la jefa del , ella posee y maneja la parte financiera de todo esto"

"En el bajo mundo se dice que ya está harta de la forma 'artistica-romantica' en que Schuester maneja el lugar, y que si no logra incrementar los ingresos pronto, entonces esto va a desaparecer y convertirse en tan solo un prostíbulo"

"Esa bruja!"

"Lo sé! Es por eso que todos te necesitamos Rachel, con tu ayuda y tu talento podremos hacer del Moulin Rouge un lugar para las artes, un hogar para la primera y verdadera obra revolucionaria bohemia!" Tina dijo emocionada.

Decir que Rachel estaba envuelta en un mar de miedo y nervios era poco, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar o decir algo, las cortinas del escenario se abrieron revelando al al centro, quien comenzó a cantar...

"AFUERA PODRIA ESTAR LLOVIENDO! … PERO AQUI NOS ESTAMOS DIVIRTIENDO! … EL MOULIN ROUGE ES EL LUGAR PERFECTO PARA ESTAR! … Y TODOS ESTAMOS AQUI… PORQUE PODEMOS! Y QUEREMOS BAILAR CANCAN!"

En ese momento una explosión de luces y bailarines lleno todo el salón, y comenzaron a cantar en francés algo que sonaba como "QUIERES DORMIR CONMIGO ESTA NOCHE?" o al menos eso fue lo que Rachel pudo entender. Era una verdadera locura lo que se estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Cuando de repente, todas las luces se apagaron y Quinn hizo su espectacular entrada desde el techo, sentada sobre un trapecio.

"Es ella! La reina de Diamantes!" le dijo emocionada Tina a Rachel. Y cuando la vio, Rachel casi podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo por un momento. La chica era realmente espectacular.

"Después de su número, conseguí una reunión privada. Serán solo tú y Quinn. Totalmente solas!"

"Solas?" de repente Rachel sintió un poco de pánico al caer en cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, por un lado estaba segura y confiada en su talento, pero… que pasaría si de alguna forma arruinaba esta oportunidad?

"Si, totalmente solas"

"Está bien… solo recuérdame, porque estoy vestida de esta forma?" Rachel pregunto bajando la mirada hacia su vestuario, llevaba un traje de hombre, con su cabello escondido debajo de un sombrero de copa y llevaba una barba falsa y un monóculo.

"Porque teníamos que entrar de incognito, Dah" Tina respondió restándole importancia.

"UN BESO EN LA MANO PUEDE SER MUY CONTINENTAL… PERO PARA UNA CHICA, DIAMANTES ES LO MEJOR QUE LE PUEDES OFRECER…" Quinn estaba cantando inclinada hacia atrás sobre el trapecio, provocando que este se moviera en círculos al rededor del salón, mientras los hombres alzaban sus manos intentando tocarla.

Rachel estaba ida ante tal extravagante presentación y ante la increíble belleza de la llamada Reina de Diamantes. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que su pánico se había ido, de hecho ahora realmente esperaba el momento de encontrarse con la chica. Lo que Rachel no sabía es que apenas unas mesas más allá de donde se encontraba alguien más se suponía iba a encontrarse también con Quinn esa misma noche.

El Duque. Jesse . El inversionista del .

"Cuando veré a la chica a solas?" pregunto el joven Duque.

"Después de su número, arregle un encuentro especial. Serán solo tú y Quinn. Totalmente solos"

"Bien" respondió Jesse satisfecho con la respuesta.

"PORQUE VIVIMOS EN UN MUNDO MATERIAL, Y YO SOY UNA CHICA MATERIAL" Quinn cantaba aun desde el trapecio. "Vengan por mi chicos" un grupo de bailarines la levantaron en el aire mientras portaba una sonrisa en su rostro al mirar al público.

"Dios mío, luce como un Ángel" Rachel seguía maravillándose con la chica a cada segundo. "Así que, después de este número, voy a conocerla verdad?" le pregunto a Tina.

"En un momento regreso" el se disculpo y se levanto de la mesa del joven Duque para dirigirse hacia la mesa donde Quinn estaba parada en ese momento.

"No te preocupes, está todo listo, incluso iré a verificarlo para que no tengas dudas" dijo Tina quien al levantarse accidentalmente tropezó con un mesero, causando que una bandeja con bebidas volara y cayera sobre el Duque que estaba en una mesa cercana. "Oh, lo lamento mucho"

"El Duque esta aquí William?" Quinn le pregunto durante el puente musical.

"Crees que te quedaría mal mi pequeña Reina?" Schuester volteo a ver a la mesa del Duque y ahogo un grito ante la imagen delante de él. Tina estaba tratando de 'ayudar' al Duque a limpiar su traje. "Ahh"

"Donde está el?"

"Es a quien Tina le esta agitando un pañuelo"

En ese momento Tina fue hacia donde Rachel "Disculpa, podría tomar prestado esto?" dijo tomando el pañuelo del bolsillo delantero del traje de Rachel y sacudiéndolo frente a ella. Así que cuando Quinn volteo a ver a quien Tina le estaba agitando un pañuelo, a quien vio fue a Rachel disfrazada, por lo que pensó que 'el' era el Duque. "Estas seguro?" le pregunto al girándose hacia él, por las luces brillantes que había y la distancia, lo pudo identificar bien la figura del joven Duque.

"Déjame verificar" Schuester volteo de nuevo y vio a Tina quien ahora estaba agitando el pañuelo al verdadero Duque. "Déjeme terminar de limpiarlo. Realmente lo lamento, estoy muy apenada" Tina le decía al enojado joven quien la estaba insultando.

"Es ese mismo querida. Solo espero que esa pequeña lunática no lo espante" dijo mientras le ofrecía a Quinn un collar con un corazón hecho de diamantes, provocando un grito de emoción de la chica.

"Entonces límpiate tu mismo cerdo burgués!" Tina bufó tirándole el pañuelo al maleducado Duque. El guardaespaldas del Duque, Dave Karofsky, agarro a Tina girándola y mostrándole un arma. "Lo siento, lo siento" dijo ella asustada antes de salir huyendo.

Varias bailarinas de Cancán alzaron sus faldas de modo que Quinn y el quedaran escondidos tras ellas, para que Quinn se pudiera cambiar de ropa.

"Va a invertir?"

"Pichoncita! Después de pasar una noche contigo, como podría negarse?"

"Cual es su tipo? Como una delicada flor?" dijo haciendo una cara sumisa "O alegre y burbujeante" dijo haciendo ahora una cara 'alegre y burbujeante'. "Ya sé! Ardiente y Seductora" ronroneo cambiando su rostro a una expresión sexy.

"Yo diría que Ardiente y seductora. Todos confiamos en ti, mi pequeño cisne" oyeron al publico vitorear. "Recuerda, un verdadero espectáculo, en un teatro verdadero, con un verdadero público, y serás-"

"Una verdadera actriz" Quinn termino la frase con el rostro iluminado por la emoción. Motivada salió de su escondite para continuar con su número musical.

"PORQUE CUANDO ESTOS CANALLAS VUELVAN CON SUS ESPOSAS…"

"Visión divina! Diosa Amazónica!" Tina grito tratando de llamar la atención de Quinn.

"…LOS DIAMANTES… SON…"

"Tengo emocionantes noticias!" Tina grito de nuevo tratando de que Quinn la escuchara por encima de la música.

"LOS MEJORES AMIGOS DE UNA CHICA" Quinn camino hacia Rachel (disfrazada) quien se quedo viéndola deslumbrada ante la belleza de la pelirroja. "Me parece que me estabas esperando" pregunto la chica, Rachel solamente pudo parpadear y responder suavemente "…si"

"Me temo que la elección de esta noche ha sido tomada!" Quinn dijo lo suficientemente alto hacia el público quien vitoreo cuando apunto hacia Rachel en su disfraz.

Rachel estaba demasiado impactada como para moverse. Solo pedía que la barba falsa no se cayera debido al sudor que comenzaba a sentir bajar desde su frente; pero la inmovilidad de Rachel hizo que Quinn pensara que estaba siendo rechazada, por lo que se giro hacia el público y comenzó a gimotear. Obviamente obteniendo el apoyo del público inmediatamente.

Se giro de nuevo hacia Rachel, haciendo pucheros juguetonamente para luego sonreírle ampliamente, le dio la espalda tomando con sus manos cada lado de su falda levantando y sacudiéndola arriba y abajo mientras aullaba "Ow, ow, ow!". El público estaba vuelto loco coreando el nombre de Quinn.

"Veo que ya has conocido a mi amistad Inglesa" Tina dijo, por fin llegando lo suficientemente cerca para hablar con Quinn.

"Ya me encargare de eso Tina" Quinn le respondió volteando para encarar de nuevo a Rachel. "Bailemos"

"Dale con tu mejor poema moderno!" Tina le grito a Rachel, quien estaba de pie entre la multitud mientras Quinn bailaba y gritaba emocionada. Fue entonces cuando sintió a alguien del público empujarla como dándole ánimos para que bailara con ella.

"Eso parece ir bastante bien" Blaine comento con los otros.

"Increíble" respondió Kurt.

"Tiene talento con las mujeres" agrego el chico boca de trucha.

"Se los dije, es una genio" Tina sonreía ampliamente.

Rachel estaba bailando con Quinn, cuando esta se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas pasando sus manos hacia la parte baja del cuerpo de Rachel provocando que soltara un sorprendido "Whoa!" cuando Quinn se levanto trayendo de nuevo sus manos hacia arriba con ella, antes de que pudiera llegar a la parte superior del cuerpo del falso Duque, Rachel se movió para bailar en otra posición, de espaldas a la pelirroja.

William Schuester estaba mirando desde un rincón lejano, a una distancia considerable como para que que no reconociera que ese no era el verdadero Duque. "Ese Duque realmente sabe bailar"

"Que maravilloso de su parte que haya tomado interés en nuestro pequeño espectáculo" Quinn le dijo al falso Duque mientras bailaban.

"Suena bastante interesante. Estaría mas que feliz con involucrarme"

"De verdad?"

"Asumiendo que le guste lo que hago, por supuesto"

"Estoy segura que me gustara" Quinn respondió con una sonrisa picara, Rachel se sintió bien consigo misma por haberla hecho sonreír al hablarle del show, y si eso la haría feliz, entonces definitivamente pondría todo su empeño en crear el mejor show de todos los tiempos para Quinn.

"Tina me dijo que quizá... ummm podríamos... hacerlo en privado"

"Eso dijo?"

"Si, tu sabes, umm, una sesión privada de poesía" dijo Rachel refiriéndose literalmente sobre una lectura de poesía, pero Quinn pensó que estaba hablando sobre sexo, aunque prefirió seguirle el juego de palabras. "Ohh! Mmm... Una sesión privada de poesía. Oh, adoro un poco de poesía después del evento principal"

_"ENTRETENNOS, AQUÍ ESTAMOS, ENTRETENNOS, SOMOS TONTOS"_ los hombres comenzaron a cantar tratando de llamar la atención de Quinn de nuevo.

"Dame un minuto cariño" dijo guiñándole un ojo a Rachel antes de girarse hacia el publico "Sostengan sus sombreros!" grito Quinn, haciendo que los hombres levantaran los sombreros conforme iba pasando entre ellos hasta llegar de nuevo al trapecio donde se subió para terminar su canción...

"LOS DIAMANTES, DIAMANTES... CUADRADOS O EN FORMA DE PERA, ESTAS PIEDRAS NUNCA PIERDEN SU FORMA... POR ESO LOS DIAMANTES... Y LAS CHICAS... SE LLEVAN BIE-" pero Quinn no pudo terminar la canción, ya que comenzó a jadear en busca de aire, empezó a temblar sobre el trapecio, y luego... cayó al suelo.

"Noooo!" William Schuester grito horrorizado.

Frankenteen, su guardaespaldas, la atrapo en sus brazos antes de que golpeara con el piso. Schuester con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que la llevara adentro, tras bambalinas.

El publico quedo totalmente en silencio, sin saber que pensar o hacer. Al ver esto, Mr. Schue para rescatar la atención de la gente comenzó a gritar victoriosamente. El público creyendo que todo era parte del número de Quinn, comenzó a aplaudir vitoreando su nombre. "Quinn! Quinn! Quinn!" Mr. Schue satisfecho los alentaba a seguir.

Santana, una de las animadoras de Diamantes y segunda a cargo del Unholy Trinity vio a Frankenteen llevando a Quinn en sus brazos hacia la parte de los camerinos y los siguió.

"Dudo que el Duque vaya a ser recompensado por su dinero esta noche" dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

"No seas grosera Santana" dijo la Môme Fromage del Moulin Rouge, Mercedes.

"Simplemente se desmayo San, solo eso" Brittany se unió.

"Ustedes dos fuera de aquí! entretengan al publico" Mercedes grito, Santana siempre la exasperaba.

"Oh finalmente! Este es mi momento de brillar como el Diamante más brillante del lugar... que sin lugar a dudas ciertamente SOY" contesto arrogantemente mientras caminaba hacia la salida al escenario, Britt se giro hacia Mercedes con una mirada apenada "Espero se sienta mejor pronto" dijo antes de seguir a Santana.

* * *

><p><em>Si, esa fue la primera vez que puse un pie en el Moulin Rouge.<em>

_La primera vez que vi a Quinn... que vi sus ojos... su sonrisa..._

_La primera vez que hable con ella..._

_La primera vez que la oí cantar..._

_Y también... la primera vez..._

_...Que vi a mi Ángel caer._

_**- Fin del Capítulo 2 -**_


End file.
